


Reunion

by DemonDean10



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Yoko is mildly antagonized, snl, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: You might want to watch the movie Two Of Us, it's basically a what if of the end of the movie only the other two beatles are also in New York.What if the Beatles had gone to SNL when they were offered to and reunited the band? Is it just for one night?





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like. 
> 
> I'm working on a lot of pics at the moment. The Fool By The Seaside should be next in uploading or maybe my new Mclennan fic that I haven't posted yet. We'll see.

Paul wasn’t really watching the telly anymore, his hectic day with John having taken a toll on him. And not only him, John was asleep next to him on the couch, his head resting on Paul’s shoulder. He smiled down at him, finally the two had spoken about all the shit between them and had made peace. Hopefully, it would last. 

 

A voice on the telly made him turn around.

 

“-four very special people: John, Paul, George, and Ringo-” The host was saying.

 

Paul nudged John to wake him up, “Hey, wake up.”

 

The older man hummed, “Wha..”

 

Paul nudged him again, “They’re talking to us, wake up.”

 

John sat up and they started to listen. They laughed as the man showed the audience a check.

 

“To the beatles!” Paul laughed and John repeated him. 

 

The man kept talking, “If you want to give Ringo less, that’s fine-”

 

The two of them booed, “We love Ringo!”

 

They kept laughing hysterically as the man called it ‘A worthy investment.’

 

Then John stood up abruptly and turned the telly off. For a moment Paul thought he was angry but when the man turned to look at him he was smiling. 

 

“Let’s do it.” He breathed. 

 

Paul stared, “What?”

 

John smiled wider, “You said the other guys are also in New York, right?”

 

The younger man frowned, “Yes, but- Wait, this is live?”

 

“Live in New York! It’s Saturday Night Live!” John did a little dance.

 

Paul stood up, “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes! The studio is close by, we can make it easily.” John looked like an excited puppy. 

 

Paul couldn’t contain his own excitement. For years he had wanted to get his friends back, to play with them again, even if it was just for one night. And here it was, his chance. 

 

John calmed down, did Paul not want to go? “Aren’t you excited?” His hands fidgeted. 

 

Paul was silent for a moment but then slapped himself out of his stupor, “No, of course I am. I’ll, do I call the others?”

 

John shook his head, “You know George, he’ll want a personal visit. I’ll go.”

 

Paul looked at him, “Are you sure you’re the best person for the job?”

 

The other shrugged, “I know you’re the only one who's gonna be able to convince them to hold the show until we get there.”

 

Paul nodded, “Okay, you said it’s just down the road?”

 

“Yeah, your driver will probably know where.” John smiled and his friend smiled back, both giddy with excitement. 

 

Paul nodded once again and headed down while John went to get his guitar from the bedroom. As he grabbed his coat in order to head out, the phone rang. He stopped. It was probably Yoko, she’d want to talk. He really wanted to speak with her, but she’d get talking and he would miss the show. 

 

He walked slowly towards the phone and let it ring. Her voice came through the speakers. 

 

“John? Are you asleep again? We should be back tomorrow. Listen, call me when you hear this I wanted to talk to you.” And the message ended there.

 

Slowly, John picked up the phone. If he called her, then the reunion was off. Paul was already on is way to the studio, it would be embarrassing if none of the others showed up. He’d be upset. Disappointed but not surprised. No, decided John, it wouldn’t be fair. He put the phone down and picked up his guitar. 

 

He ran down the stairs and passed by Studio One, “Fred!” He called. 

 

His assistant startled out of his sleep on the paperwork in front of him. “Yes?”

 

“Drive me to the Upper East Side, I need to go to the Carlyle.” John told him as he walked outside.

 

Fred frowned, “What for, sir?”

 

John smiled, “I need to pick up an old friend.”

 

* * *

 

“Yes, Lin. My bass.” Paul said unto the speaker of the phone on the car. 

 

His wife’s voice answered, “What’s going on, Paul? Why are you going to the Rockefeller?”

 

Paul smiled, “We’re playing together again, Lin. The Beatles.”

 

Linda gasped, “What?”

 

The man laughed, still hardly believing it himself. “I went to see John today, and Saturday Night Live did a skit or something, y’know those about us getting back together and...we’re going. John’s rounding up the other lads.”

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Paul. I’ll take your bass, should I bring the girls?”

 

Paul smiled, Heather would get a kick out of seeing John. “Sure, they’ll love it.”

 

“We’re here, sir.” His driver said. 

 

Paul hanged up, “Thank ye.” He got off and walked in.

 

He walked up to the secretary, “Hello, miss. Could you tell me they film SNL?”

 

The young woman stared at him, “Pa-Paul McCartney?”

 

He smiled indulgently, “Yes.”

 

“You’re, you’re going to the show?” She gasped.

 

He smiled, “Me and the other lads, if John is lucky.”

 

She giggled, “Oh! That’s, oh my god.” She stood up, “I’ll take you right up, Mr. McCartney.” she wasn’t supposed to leave her seat but damn her if she was going to miss this.

 

He allowed himself to giggle along as they went up.

 

* * *

 

George was laying on a long sofa as John walked in, feigning indifference. 

 

John remembered the last time they had seen each other. George had been upset, in tears, shouting about how John had mistreated him for years. And the older man had let him. Let him throw John’s glasses to the young and scream abuse at him, he deserved it. But now George owned one to him. 

 

“Hey, Georgie.” He said, leaning against the doorframe.

 

George looked at him, “John.”

 

The older man sighed, “You see the telly today?”

 

George looked away, “This is about Saturday Night?”

 

“Yes.” John really didn’t have time to make small talk, “You in?”

 

The younger man scoffed, “What, you and I playing old tunes? No, thanks.”

 

John smirked, “Actually, Paul is already there. And Ringo is in town too.” 

 

George licked his lips, he thought for a few moments. “If Ringo says yes, call me and I’ll go.” 

 

John was handed a card with the suite’s phone number. He sighed, “Alright.” And then he walked out. As he passed Fred, he asked, “Did you install the phone on the car?”

 

Fred nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Okay, good.” Ringo had given him the number of where he was staying, hopefully he could reach him. 

 

Meanwhile, back at the suite George was grabbing his acoustic guitar and his electric. He went into the closet in search for a coat.

 

Pattie stared at him from the bed, “Where are you going?”

 

George shrugged on a blue coat and put on his shoes, “To the show.”

 

“But you said-”

 

George sighed, “Yes, I did. I don’t want them to think I’m excited.”

 

She laughed, “Alright then, you want me to go?”

 

He shook his head, “No. Why don’t you call Eric?” And he walked out, his bodyguards following.

Pattied sighed. But did as he recommended, after turning on the telly.

 

* * *

 

“Yes, absolutely, John.” Ringo said over the phone’s speaker. “Nice to see you all finally got yer heads out of yer asses.”

 

John laughed, “Yeah, it took some deep conversations. Shall I call George then?”

 

Ringo chuckled, “I’m not sure you’ll have to.”

 

John was about ask what he meant when he spotted that very George relaxing on the backseat of the car next to his, well on his way to the studio. He let out an outraged breath. 

 

George spotted him and shrugged with a friendly smile.

 

John shook his head, laughing. “Bastard.” He gave him the finger.

 

George laughed as the cars sped away when the lights turned green.

 

* * *

 

“And all the others are coming?” Lorne Michaels, the producer of SNL, asked in an incredulous tone.

 

Paul nodded as he took out his guitar, “Yes.”

 

“And you’ll be playing together?” Michaels asked, starstruck.

 

The singer nodded, “Yes.”

 

“Beatles songs?” Michaels continued.

 

Annoyed, Paul answered, “ _ Yes _ .”

 

The producer nodded, “Alright. I’ll call my superiors. We’ll extend the show airtime.”

 

Paul gave him a thumbs up, “Good, ta.”

 

“Oi, Macca!” Came John’s voice. He was strutting into the studio, guitar in hand. George Harrison came behind him, holding two guitars. 

 

“John,” Paul said. He nodded at George with a small smile, “Georgie.”

 

His old friend offered a small smile of his own, “Hey.”

 

“Ringo’s on his way.” John said, “Did you talk to Michaels?”

 

Paul sighed, “Yes.”

 

George took off his coat, a starstruck assistant took it along with Paul’s (John chose to keep his think one on). He cleared his throat, “What’s the setlist, then?”

 

Paul crossed his arms, “How long are they giving us?”

 

John took his guitar out, “We’re the bloody Beatles, mate. They’ll give us whatever we want.”

 

George bit his lip, “I want  _ at least _ two of mine, three if we get enough time.” he stared at the other two, hoping things had changed in the past six years.

 

Paul and John stared at each other. Then John spoke, “Yes, of course, George. Which ones do you want?”

 

Momentarily thrown, he gave a wide smile that made him look years younger, “Really?”

 

Paul laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, “Yes, Jog. Really.”

 

“Well then, I want Something.” George said and the others two nodded along, “Here Comes The Sun, and then if we have time, Gently Weeps.”

 

“Great,” Paul said, “John?”

 

“Good by me.” Inside, John was nervous. He barely remembered how to play any of their old songs, he’d just have to get by. “Which ones do you want, Macca?”

 

“I think we should start with A Hard Day’s Night, get them riled up. Then I want Get Back, and Hey Jude eventually.”

 

“We can end with that, they’ll sing along.” George commented. “Any others?”

 

“I Saw Her Standing There, an oldie. And if we have time, maybe Lady Madonna?”

 

“That’s fine.” John said, “I want Don’t Let Me Down, for Yoko.” He felt slightly guilty he hadn’t called her back, but it was too late now. “Revolution, too, and Ticket To Ride was number one wasn’t it?”

 

Paul nodded, “Yes. Should we do She Loves You?”

 

George nodded, “Maybe, but what is Ringo gonna sing?” Ringo wasn’t just a drummer now, he deserved to sing alongside them.

 

John hummed, “Help From My Friends? He liked that one. Maybe Act Naturally?”

 

“We’ll ask him when he arrives.” Paul added.

 

“When who arrives?” Came the drummer’s voice. He was next to Linda and Paul’s kids. “Look who I found at the entrance.”

 

“‘Ello Rings.” George said and gave the man a hug.

 

Paul kissed Linda on the cheek as he took his bass, “Thank you, darling.”

 

His daughters gathered around the group, Heather staring at John with a smile. He winked as her jokingly and laughed as she blushed. Paul hit him on the arm, “Oi, leave my Heather alone.”

 

“Sorry.” John shrugged. 

 

George was filling Ringo in on the set list.

 

“Can we do All You Need Is Love?” The drummer asked, “It’s a good song.”

 

John smiled at him, “That’d be great.”

 

Paul nodded, “So we open with A Hard Day’s Night, then we can do She Loves You, I Saw Her Standing There, George can do Something after, Act Naturally...then?” He didn’t want it to look like he was taking complete control.

 

John spoke, “Get Back, Here Come The Sun, Don’t Let Me Down, Ticket To Ride...Then Ringo sings With A Little Help From My Friends, cool?”

 

George nodded, “Then All You Need Is Love, Revolution, Gently Weeps, and then Hey Jude. I think that’s enough.”

 

Paul didn’t protest, it would be a miracle if they managed to play through those without any grave mistakes. 

 

Lorne Michaels walked towards them, “So, are you all ready?” He smiled at all the other Beatles.

 

They nodded. John smiled, “Where are we going boys?”

 

The other three laughed, “To the top, Johnny!”

 

“And where’s that?” John laughed, everyone in the studio was looking at them.

 

“To The Toppermost of the Poppermost!”

 

They all reached out and hugged each other. Stella moved in and hugged them as well, causing them to chortle.

 


End file.
